


Reluctantly

by seonweonsonyeondan



Series: EXOBang Drabbles [2]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 21:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8683597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seonweonsonyeondan/pseuds/seonweonsonyeondan
Summary: Most of his friends are safely still in the academic bubble while he struggles and works and auditions and scrapes barely by. They complain about too much reading and writing and practice while he loses sleep over whether or not he’ll have enough money to pay for a sandwich tomorrow.But at least there’s Chanyeol.





	

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of my exobang drabbles.
> 
> i still blame noraebangbang for this.

He’s reluctantly in love.

No one had told him it would be this way. That when he would stand on stage and hear the crowd screaming his name, that he would only be listening for one voice. That when he grew up and finally found himself doing what he loved, that he’d be wishing that he had stayed at home, where it was warm and where  _ he _ was. 

But Yoongi was never very good at balancing things.

Somehow along the way he dropped out of Tisch, immersed himself in the scene he only read about as a kid. He worked shitty odd jobs during the day, bartended and tried to get gigs at night. He slept on a friend’s couch when he was evicted, burying his shame at how low he had fallen. 

Most of his friends are safely still in the academic bubble while he struggles and works and auditions and scrapes barely by. They complain about too much reading and writing and practice while he loses sleep over whether or not he’ll have enough money to pay for a sandwich tomorrow.

But at least there’s Chanyeol.

Chanyeol who didn’t judge Yoongi when he told him that he’s dropping out. Chanyeol who never batted an eye when Yoongi needed a place to crash. Chanyeol who would listen to his worries and talk him down when Yoongi got too absorbed in his anxieties and insecurities. Chanyeol who asked Yoongi to “help” him with an assignment just so Yoongi could use the Tisch recording studios for free and get three tracks recorded.

At least there’s Chanyeol who offered Yoongi a place to sleep when he found out that his friend had been sleeping in subway stops. Yoongi’s pride prevented him from staying there every night, but eventually Chanyeol gave him a key and told him this is his home now.

At least there’s Chanyeol who one night after too many drinks and much too long pulled Yoongi into his bedroom and kissed him senseless.

So it’s safe to say that Yoongi is reluctantly in love with a giant who is too kind, too loud, too enthusiastic, too tall, too  _ much  _ of everything. But he’s in love nonetheless.

He’s standing on stage at S.O.B., the venue he’s been working towards for the past three months. It’s hot on stage and people actually want to hear him and Yoongi’s vibrating and he’s been playing gigs in top venues every weekend for six months now and Chanyeol has yet to miss a show. He’s come a long way, but the only person who matters is Chanyeol.

But Chanyeol might miss the show tonight.

They got into a fight and it’s  _ stupid _ and they both  _ knew  _ it was when it happened, but they let it fester too long and Yoongi hasn’t been home in two weeks, hasn’t held his boyfriend (boyfriend?  _ gross _ ) in almost 16 days and to be totally honest Yoongi feels a bit like he’s falling apart. He just wants to see the stupid wide grin and hear that stupidly loud laugh and sparkling eyes. He misses Chanyeol and it hurts, it hurts so bad.

He only has a couple minutes before heading on stage. He knows Namjoon is out there. He knows Kyungsoo and Junmyeon are probably there too. 

“Hey, you gonna be okay to go up there?” Yoongi looks up from his shoes and into Hoseok’s eyes. Hoseok has his hands stuffed in his pockets and Yoongi knows he’s worried as a friend but mostly as a creative partner. Hoseok’s the one who got Yoongi this gig, the one who got Yoongi most of his gigs.

“Yeah, I’ll be fine. I’m good to go. How long do I got?” Hoseok gives him a cautious smile and checks his watch.

“Ya got like, three minutes.”

“Just the right amount to take a shit.” Yoongi ignores Hoseok’s muttered “ _ gross _ ” before shutting himself in the dingy bathroom. He tries not to think about how hurt Chanyeol had been when he packed a bag and said he’d give him some space. He definitely doesn’t think about how Chanyeol had shut down completely when Yoongi said it was for the best.

He gets on stage. He does his set. It’s angrier than any other he had performed. He doesn’t hear the usual boisterous cheer at the beginning or end that comes from an overly large, overly enthusiastic boyfriend. He tries to not let that hurt too much.

He’s outside smoking a cigarette when Baekhyun finds him. He doesn’t even need to say anything before Yoongi’s grabbing his backpack and following Baekhyun. He’s not sure if he should say anything; Baekhyun’s always been insanely protective of Chanyeol and has warned Yoongi on multiple occasions if he fucked up with Chanyeol, Baekhyun wouldn’t hesitate to ruin him.

But Yoongi’s hurting and if Baekhyun’s come to find him it means one of two things: Chanyeol wants to see him and is being dramatic, or Yoongi’s about to get the ass kicking of his life. He really hopes it’s the former, but he wouldn’t reject the latter.

They walk in silence for a while. They’re going towards a dive bar that Yoongi and Chanyeol usually go to. Baekhyun brings him towards the back entrance and a stone settles in Yoongi’s gut. Maybe he was wrong. Maybe Chanyeol doesn’t want to see him anymore. Maybe this is where Baekhyun gets his revenge and rips Yoongi apart. Yoongi spits a tough game but he’s not nearly as vicious as Baekhyun is.

“Before I let you see him,”  Baekhyun says suddenly, “I’m going to punch you.”

“That’s fair.”

“And before I do that, let me state I for one think he’s being too good to you.”

“Duly noted and agreed.”

“Good.” Baekhyun sucker punches him and Yoongi doubles over. “Don’t fucking do this ever again. Chanyeol’s willing to patch things up. But if you hurt him like this again, I’ll fuckin’ break your knee caps.” Baekhyun’s face is level with Yoongi’s. He smiles that terrifying smile. Yoongi’s pretty sure Baekhyun must have come from a mob family. There’s no other way he could be so scary. He smiles that terrifying smile and his voice drips with sweet poison when he says, “Got that, Yoongi?”

Yoongi nods, pulls himself up, and looks past Baekhyun’s shoulder to the back door that’s opening. Someone tall steps out. Tall and kind of gangly and loose jointed and he’s got a joint dangling from his lips and  _ fuck _ Yoongi’s missed those lips and those hands and that face. Just everything in general.

Yoongi pushes past Baekhyun, ignores the pain in his lungs and stomach. The tall figure stands frozen and Yoongi doesn’t need to think before he’s stumbling forward.

“Yeol.”

“Hey, Yoongi.” 

“I’m sorry. I’m so fucking sorry I was wrong and I’m--”

He’s cut off by a hug and a fierce kiss and Yoongi--

Yoongi knows everything’s going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> come @ me on [tumblr](http://seonweon-sonyeondan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i've got a few more of these in the works. i just love idols being friends okay??????


End file.
